


La Belle et la Botte

by Clarounette



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, Murder Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'avais été engagé pour une nouvelle affaire. Mais celle-là n'était pas comme les autres, parce que j'allais tomber amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle et la Botte

            Je ferme la porte et m'appuie contre le chambranle. Il était temps que je rentre, bordel. Je me débarrasse de mon imper et de mon galure en les jetant à l'aveuglette. N'importe où sauf sur moi. C'est presque la tenue réglementaire, d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas friand des règles de toute façon. Direction le bureau, où m'attend mon fauteuil.

 

            Non pas que ma journée ait été particulièrement éreintante, remarquez. Mais depuis ma dernière affaire, trois mois plus tôt, et le calme qui a suivi, j'ai eu tout le loisir de m'apercevoir que ne rien faire s'avère aussi crevant que de courir partout.

 

            Il fait noir, et j'ai la flemme d'allumer. Mais les lampadaires de la rue suffisent bien pour me diriger jusqu'à mon vieux trône de cuir.

 

            Elle est belle, la rue, sous ses trombes d'eau. Au pied d'une des lampes à sodium, une reine des trottoirs frissonne en arpentant le macadam, l'air malade sous la lumière orange. Ton décolleté prend l'eau, ma cocotte. Et ce n'est pas pour ce que tu gagneras cette nuit : les hommes encore dehors à cette heure courent vite se mettre à l'abri, et aucun n'a envie de se retrouver au plumard avec une chatte mouillée. Quoique.

 

            Je m'affale dans mon fauteuil, non sans m'être d'abord servi un Scotch. La bouteille attend bien cachée au fond d'un tiroir, derrière une pile d'affaires classées. Le verre, quant à lui, reste toujours à côté d'une carafe dont je n'aurais pas bu l'eau pour tout l'or du monde ; je n'y ai pas touché depuis des mois et je crains que des micro-organismes hostiles n'y soient apparus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour conserver les apparences !

 

            Je ne raffole pas plus de l'eau que du jazz ; pourtant rien ne peut m'empêcher d'entendre le martellement du piano et les miaulements du saxophone provenant du bar au coin de la rue. Pas même la fenêtre fermée.

 

            Je déteste New York.

 

***

 

            Laissez-moi vous présenter votre serviteur.

 

            Il y a tout juste trente-cinq ans, Mary Marple a fait la connaissance d'un jeune officier de la marine, Richard Dickson. Qu'à la fois son nom de famille et son surnom, Dick, contiennent un mot d'argot désignant l'appendice sexuel masculin n'avait pas été suffisant pour convaincre Mary que Richard était une tête de nœud. La pauvre cruche.

 

            À peine avaient-ils consommé leur amour que Double Dick repartait en mission pour trois ans à l'autre bout du monde, oubliant de donner un numéro de téléphone où le joindre, et laissant un cadeau souvenir à la famille Marple. Si vous n'avez pas deviné, je parle de moi, Michael.

 

            Richard n'était pas complètement un salaud, puisque quand il revint, il épousa ma mère, avant de déguerpir aussitôt. Autant vous prévenir, je n'ai pas souvent vu mon père. Tout du moins jusqu'à sa mort il y a cinq ans, durant l'attaque de Pearl Harbor. Depuis, je ne le vois plus du tout. Surprenant. Mais ma mère a très bien réussi à s'occuper de moi toute seule. En cloque à quinze ans, mariée à dix-huit, seule toute sa vie ou presque, je l'admire, Mary. Même si elle reste une pauvre cruche pour s'être faite engrosser par un connard. Mais passons.

 

            J'ai grandi dans une toute petite ville du Kansas, très éloignée des grandes métropoles. La country était la musique de mon enfance. Quand ma mère a décidé de déménager pour Topeka, j'ai été confronté au jazz pour la première fois. Et j'ai détesté. Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est viscéral. C'est tout.

 

            À Topeka, ma mère faisait la serveuse dans un restaurant miteux et gagnait juste de quoi payer le loyer et la bouffe. Vers seize ans j'ai commencé à bosser dans une station service pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Le soir de la remise des diplômes au lycée, j'ai dit au revoir à Mary, j'ai pris ma valise et la poignée de billets que j'avais amassés en nettoyant des pare-brises, et je suis monté dans le dernier bus pour New York.

 

            Je vous passe les détails de mes aventures de jeunesse, mais on peut les résumer ainsi : toujours entre deux petits boulots, logeant là où je pouvais, fréquentant des milieux pas très glorieux. Mais j'ai toujours eu un bon esprit d'analyse, et quand j'en ai eu marre de galérer, je me suis installé comme détective privé. Bon, la manière dont j'ai obtenu ma licence n'était pas très légale. Mais j'ai toujours soigné mes enquêtes, et les clients ne se sont jamais plaints. Surtout les morts.

 

            Bref, après tant d'années à explorer les rues du Queens ou de Brooklyn, au milieu des métèques et des chinetoques, j'en peux plus. Mais je devrais bientôt retrouver mon Kansas natal.

 

***

 

            Mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça, moi ? Ah oui, ma dernière affaire. Mais d'abord, je vais me mettre Grand Ole Opry à la radio. Si seulement ça pouvait couvrir les braillements de ce nègre...

 

            En juin, un type m'a contacté par téléphone. Il m'a dit s'appeler Philip Templar et travailler avec un certain Perry Holmes. Le bonhomme avait été retrouvé par sa femme, le nez dans la moquette et un troisième oeil au milieu du front, dans leur palace à Arkville, Delaware. Ils avaient besoin de moi pour des questions de succession. Ou un truc du genre.

 

            La première chose que j'ai pensé, c'est : "Putain, c'est où le Delaware ?" Faut comprendre, j'avais pas mis un pied hors de New York depuis que j'avais quitté le Kansas. Et la géographie et moi, on n'est pas très bons copains. C'est pour ça que j'ai souvent des embrouilles avec les immigrés du quartier : je ne sais jamais s'ils viennent d'Italie ou d'Allemagne. C'est pas ma faute si leurs langues se ressemblent !

 

            Le gars, Templar, m'invitait à le rejoindre immédiatement chez les Holmes. Je serais logé et nourri pendant toute la durée de mon enquête, avant de recevoir une coquette somme quand j'aurais trouvé le coupable. Vu que j'avais du retard dans mon loyer, et que j'avais la perspective d'être loin du club de jazz du bout de la rue pendant un certain temps, j'ai accepté. Le temps de boucler ma valise et j'étais dans un taxi.

 

            Le conducteur, un vieux rital aux cheveux grisonnants et à la casquette de travers, a fait la gueule quand je lui ai annoncé ma destination. Quand en retour, il m'a prévenu du tarif, c'est moi qui ai changé de couleur. J'espérais bien que Templar paye ma note à l'arrivée. Après tout, c'était à classer dans les faux frais.

 

            Quand le taxi s'est arrêté deux heures et demie plus tard devant une bicoque blanche à trois niveaux, je me suis mentalement frotté les mains. Crésus me faisait de l'œil et j'étais prêt à me laisser séduire. Je pourrais toujours faire traîner un peu les choses, histoire de profiter au maximum du luxe offert par Templar. Si je menais bien ma barque, mon loyer était assuré pour quelques années.

 

            Je suis descendu du taxi, pendant que le chauffeur récupérait mes bagages dans le coffre. Un petit homme ventru au cheveu rare et à lunettes d'écaille venait à ma rencontre, la main en avant.

           

            "Vous devez être Michael Dickson. Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

 

            C'est marrant comme les riches ont toujours l'air d'affirmer leurs questions. En même temps, ma gabardine et mon feutre mou valaient tous les panneaux publicitaires du monde, j'imagine.

 

            "Mike," je l'ai corrigé. "Je suppose que vous êtes Philip Templar ?"

 

            Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on pose les questions, monsieur je-sais-tout. Je n'allais quand même pas donner des leçons de politesse à ce richard confit dans le foie gras !

 

            Je lui ai serré la main et j'ai attendu. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Templar remarque le rital qui se tenait immobile devant le taxi. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil inquisiteur. J'ai choisi ce moment pour ramasser ma valoche et avancer vers la maison. J'avais découvert très jeune que l'aplomb restait la meilleure carte de visite pour les enfumeurs comme moi.

 

            Quand la voiture s'est éloignée, j'ai su que je m'étais dégotté un pigeon de première.

 

***

 

            Et il pleut, il pleut. Avec des horaires de travail pareilles, je serais la pluie, je ferais grève.

 

            La poulette au décolleté a fini par partir. Je ne sais pas si elle en avait juste eu assez de se faire saucer, ou si un type vraiment désespéré l'a louée pour la nuit. Peut-être même sera-t-elle de retour dans une heure. Qui sait.

 

            Quant au nègre, il vient tout juste de fermer sa gueule. Ce doit être l'heure de la pause. À la radio, Red Foley a cédé l'antenne à un morceau de honky tonk vraiment pas vilain. Je me ressers un Scotch et ferme les yeux.

 

            Ah, le Kansas... J'aurai bientôt passé autant de temps à New York que dans mon Kansas natal, et pourtant, mes racines sont là-bas. Elles sont fermement plantées dans les champs, au milieu du maïs et du blé. J'ai comme qui dirait les pieds dans la merde, même quand je foule le bitume de New York. Ma ville d'adoption et mon lieu de naissance ont quand même un point commun : le fumier y est aussi courant dans l'une que dans l'autre. Seulement, je n'ai jamais vu un coq grimpé sur le dos d'un businessman, à chanter cocorico. Les traditions se perdent.

 

            Mais j'allais bientôt y retourner, dans le Kansas, grâce à Maud.

 

***

 

            Templar m'avait rejoint et m'a invité à le suivre. Si l'extérieur était cossu, à l'intérieur, c'était un palace. Des peintures au murs, des sculptures sur des piliers, des fleurs et des dorures partout, tout le toutim. Genre prince du pétrole, mais en moins baroque.

 

            Elle nous attendait dans le bureau. Sombre et surchargé. Le bureau, pas Maud. Elle, elle était superbe : jeune et blonde, avec une croupe à faire pleurer un amateur de turf. N'importe lequel.

 

            "Mike, je vous présente la veuve de monsieur Holmes, Maud. Maud, Mike Dickson est le détective dont je vous ai parlé."

 

            Elle avait une classe folle quand elle ignora ma main tendue, préférant sortir une cigarette de son sac.

 

            Templar m'a expliqué que pour des raisons de succession suite au meurtre de Holmes et à l'incapacité de la police à trouver le coupable, le notaire avait suggéré d'engager un privé. Je devrais signer un contrat avec les deux successeurs désignés, Philip et Maud, mais ce serait le notaire qui me paierait, quelle que soit l'issue de mon enquête. Plutôt malin, le rond de cuir.

 

            Et ça me mettait bien dans l'ambiance : Philip et Maud étaient tous les deux sur la liste des suspects, et je supposais que c'était à moi de les départager. Je ne savais pas encore qui allait gagner le pompon, mais je m'en réjouissais à l'avance.

 

           

***

 

            Faut que je résume la situation.

 

            Perry Holmes avait hérité une grosse fortune de son père. De l'argent qui provenait essentiellement de l'esclavage et de la traite des nègres. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, c'était un secteur juteux à cette époque. Papa Holmes était rentier, et investissait de temps en temps dans des placements qui lui rapportaient encore plus. Mais à la mort du patriarche, le fiston a décidé qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de ses biffetons.

 

            À trente ans, Perry a fait construire une usine textile et s'est mis à fabriquer des chapeaux et des robes pour la classe moyenne. Il a tout payé cash, le bâtiment comme les machines, et a pu se permettre d'attendre presque deux ans avant de faire de vrais bénéfices.

 

            Quand l'économie américaine s'est écroulée en 29, Holmes n'avait pas un seul dollar sur les marchés financiers. Il est ressorti de la crise plus fort que ses concurrents. Il a éventuellement fini par vendre ses produits aux anciens riches qui avaient tout perdu. Si ça, c'est pas de l'opportunisme !

 

            Autre chose a permis à son entreprise de pérenniser. Le grigou avait toujours le nez dans les magazines de mode, et faisait évoluer ses modèles en fonction de ce qui marchait. Il n'a pas eu peur non plus de perdre quelques vieilles clientes bigotes quand il a raccourci ses jupes. Il a même proposé de la lingerie fine. En 41, il s'est mis à produire des uniformes pour l'armée en plus du reste, ce qui lui a assuré de confortables revenus.

 

            Bref, en 1946, son entreprise marchait très fort, et il a enfin envisagé d'entrer en bourse, sur les conseils de sa toute jeune épouse – ex-mannequin pour sa ligne de sous-vêtements – et de son associé, Templar. Plusieurs deals se profilaient, certains plus intéressants que d'autres, et Holmes était sur le point d'annoncer sa décision quand il s'est pris une bastos dans le ciboulot.

 

            La question à laquelle je dois répondre est : à qui profite le crime ? Et je dois trouver assez vite, parce que les propositions les plus alléchantes sont sur le point d'expirer. Il faut un décideur à la tête de la Holmes Textile Cie, et si possible pas celui qui a dessoudé le précédent patron. Simple, non ?

 

            Alors, la jolie veuve qui devient chef d'entreprise à vingt-deux ans, ou le vieil associé qui récupère toutes les parts de la compagnie sans débourser un centime ?

 

***

 

            Après avoir signé leur contrat lucratif, ils m'ont montré ma chambre pour que j'y dépose ma valise. Si vous aviez vu la piaule ! Un lit si grand qu'on aurait pu y faire atterrir un avion, sans mentir. Avec des draps doux comme les fesses d'une bourgeoise. Y avait même un bureau dans un coin, et une causeuse sous la fenêtre. J'avais pas vu de pièce aussi grande depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans le Met pour une enquête. Et je vous assure qu'on n'en était pas loin.

 

            J'ai largué mes bagages et je les ai rejoint dans la salle à manger pour le souper. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde absurde ils vivent, ces nantis, mais ils s'étaient changé pour le repas. Maud arborait maintenant une robe blanche couverte de strass, une tiare assortie sur le sommet de son crâne. Philip avait échangé son costume gris pour un smoking. J'avais l'air fin avec ma chemise jaunâtre et ma cravate marron qui cachait les taches de ketchup.

 

            Pour ajouter à ma honte, un loufiat en pingouin m'a aidé à m'asseoir en bout de table. Devant plus de couverts que j'en avais jamais eu dans ma cuisine. Qui avait parlé de profiter du luxe ? Je ne sais pas si j'étais bien prêt pour ça, tout compte fait. J'espérais au moins que la bouffe soit bonne.

 

            J'ai pas été déçu.

 

            C'est Templar qui a engagé la conversation, au milieu du poisson. "Êtes-vous bien installé ?" m'a-t-il demandé avant de plonger sa fourchette dans la sole.

 

            "Ça va," je lui ai répondu. "Mais je m'attendais à mieux de votre part."

 

            Maud a éclaté de rire. C'était un délice de la voir jeter la tête en arrière, exposant sa pâle gorge à mon regard insatiable. Philip, lui, me jetait un regard noir. Il ne parlait pas l'ironie, ce brave monsieur.

 

            "Vous trouverez les rapports de police sur votre bureau. Je vous conduirai demain à la chambre de Perry, où rien n'a été touché depuis le départ de l'inspecteur," il a ajouté.

 

            La bouche pleine de poisson, je me suis contenté de hocher la tête. Templar a à nouveau dirigé son attention sur son assiette, l'air crispé, avant de se servir un verre de vin blanc. Goûtu, le picrate. Mais si Philip ne se déridait pas, il allait avoir la digestion difficile.

 

            "Parlez-moi un peu de vous, Mike."

 

            C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. On aurait cru le chant des anges. Une voix chaude et profonde, qui parlait à ma braguette. Vous ne pouvez que lui obéir. Alors je lui racontai le Kansas, Mary et Dick, mon appartement de New York. Tout, quoi. Enfin ce qu'il était décent de raconter à table, devant une jeune femme. J'ai beau avoir été élevé chez les porcs, je n'en ai pas gardé les manières, dieu merci.

 

            Le plus surprenant, c'est que cela avait vraiment l'air de l'intéresser. Elle posait les bonnes questions. Quand le dessert est arrivé, je finissais tout juste.

 

            Le repas s'est terminé dans le silence. On se sépara après le café. Maud me serra la main, un sourire sur les lèvres. Philip me salua d'un bref signe de tête. Je suis resté en arrière tandis qu'ils montaient à leur chambre, pour fumer un cigare dans le patio, à l'aise. Le lendemain, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

 

***

 

            En parlant de cigare, il est plus que temps que je m'en grille un. J'ai les poumons qui crient tabac et le cerveau en mal de fumée. Tout le fourbi dort dans un tiroir du bureau. J'en profite pour vider mon verre d'une traite. Pas sûr que je me resserve : ventre vide et alcool font rarement bon ménage.

 

            Il est huit heures passées, maintenant, et la rue s'est vidée. Ne reste plus que le trottoir qui, après s'être fait marcher dessus toute la journée, prend enfin une bonne douche et éjecte les mégots et les vieux papiers dans le caniveau débordant. La pute n'est pas revenue, elle a dû toucher le pactole : grand bien lui fasse !

 

            Je lève les yeux, espérant voir un bout de ciel étoilé. Mais à New York, c'est aussi rare qu'un coin de rue sans lampadaire. Y a pourtant bien une star au quatrième étage de l'immeuble d'en face. La lumière de sa chambre est allumée, et elle se déshabille en ombre chinoise. Je m'installe bien confortablement pour jouir du spectacle.

 

            Si Maud me voyait...

 

***

 

            C'est un larbin qui m'a réveillé le lendemain matin en m'apportant mon café au lit. Et au lait. Ils me prenaient pour une vieille rombière ou quoi ? J'ai vidé la tasse dans un pot de fleurs et me suis resservi un petit noir. Sans sucre. Il fallait au moins ça pour démarrer le moteur. Ça allait être une grosse journée.

 

            Après un passage par la salle de bain pour un coup de rasoir, et l'enfilage d'une chemise propre – enfin plus propre que celle d'hier –, je suis descendu au patio où j'ai trouvé Templar en train de lire le journal, les fesses dans un fauteuil en rotin. Il n'a levé les yeux que quand je me suis assis en face de lui.

 

            "Bonjour, Mike. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi," m'a-t-il dit. Ce type-là devait avoir un paquet de points d'interrogation coincés derrière la glotte, si vous voulez mon avis.

 

            Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter du temps qu'il faisait avec lui. J'ai signalé le journal du menton. "Vous avez fini avec la page des sports ?"

 

            Il a eu l'air de pas comprendre, avant d'enfin retirer la double page et de me la tendre. Je lui ai craché un merci récalcitrant au visage, mais il avait déjà relevé le journal et repris sa lecture. Je ne suis pas un fan de sport, mais c'était ça, la rubrique économique ou les mots croisés. Je ne comprends rien à la bourse et je n'ai jamais fini une grille : mon choix était vite fait.

 

            J'étais en train de parcourir le compte-rendu d'un match de baseball qui avait eu lieu la veille quand Maud a fait son entrée. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de son chemisier transparent, allez savoir pourquoi. Bref, nous étions au complet, il était temps d'aller faire un tour dans la chambre du macchabée.

 

            J'avais été logé dans l'aile ouest. Les appartements du maître de maison se situaient dans l'aile opposée, au fond du couloir. Une grande suite avec balcon, salle de bain royale et dressing. Je pense qu'on aurait pu y mettre mon trois pièces new yorkais tout entier, et y aurait encore eu de la place pour y fourrer celui de mon voisin. Le bonhomme avait dû se perdre plus d'une fois en allant pisser la nuit, j'aurais pu le parier.

 

            Maintenant, Holmes était clamsé, et j'allais devoir fouiller sa piaule de fond en comble dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Et je passais après les flics. Bon courage, bibi !

 

            Je n'ai pas de problème particulier avec la police. La plupart du temps, les officiers font de leur mieux. Mais cela reste des fonctionnaires ! C'est pas eux que vous verrez rester après les heures pour boucler une enquête. Ils deviendraient verts si je faisais le compte de toutes mes nuits sans sommeil à étudier mes notes.

 

            Je parle bien des officiers, hein ! C'est différent pour l'inspecteur. Lui, tant qu'il n'a pas coffré le coupable, il doit faire une croix sur le tricot et le macramé du dimanche après-midi. Mais qui est-ce qui fait les prélèvements d'empreintes ? Qui est-ce qui rassemble les preuves ? Gagné, c'est le stagiaire, celui qui, deux jours plus tôt, ne savait même pas comment marchait la machine à café. Alors forcément, y a des bourdes, des malentendus, des indices oubliés.

 

            Tandis que moi, je n'ai personne pour faire les tâches ingrates à ma place. Et tant mieux : au moins c'est bien fait. Mais quand je passe derrière la police, je suis tout autant bon pour faire une découverte incroyable, que pour retirer les traces de merde qu'un officier a ramené sous sa semelle pour la coller sur la joue du cadavre. Me demandez pas comment il a fait pour en foutre là, je ne le sais pas moi-même. L'incompétence tire parfois sur le miracle.

 

            Plus de cadavre dans cette chambre. Perry Holmes avait déjà été conduit dans sa dernière demeure, avec un bouchon de cire entre les deux yeux pour combler le trou de balle. À la place du corps, les flics avaient déroulé du ruban adhésif. Au milieu de la tête de la silhouette, la moquette était imbibée de sang. Un vrai cauchemar pour la femme de ménage quand elle pourrait enfin mettre les pieds dans cette pièce. Imaginez à quel point il allait être difficile de retirer une tache de sang vieille de trois semaines d'une moquette de laine écrue.

 

            J'avais épluché les rapports de police la veille au soir. L'après-midi du 5 juin, Perry Holmes avait dit ne pas se sentir bien, et avait demandé à ce que personne ne le dérange pendant qu'il se reposait dans sa chambre. Tout le monde avait vaqué à ses occupations – Templar travaillait dans le bureau, Maud était dans la serre, et les loufiats... loufiataient – jusqu'après le dîner. Maud était montée rejoindre son mari dans le lit conjugal, mais elle l'avait trouvé couché par terre à regarder le plafond. Elle aurait pu croire à une attaque cardiaque, si ce n'était pour le trou béant au milieu de son front. Son cri strident avait fait rappliquer la moitié de la maison. Une demi-heure plus tard, la police était sur place et commençait à rassembler les preuves.

 

            Sauf que les flics n'avaient pas retrouvé l'arme du crime. Pas d'empreinte inhabituelle dans la chambre. Pas de témoignage sur un inconnu qui aurait été vu autour de la maison les jours précédents. Restait le mobile. Ils avaient conclu, au terme de deux semaines d'enquête, que le coupable était la femme... ou l'associé. Ils manquaient d'informations, et le notaire manquait de temps : ils avaient convenu qu'un second avis pouvait être utile. Je me faisais l'effet du chirurgien de la dernière chance. Mais je n'avais pas le stress de la vie du patient entre mes mains ; le mien était déjà mort.

 

            Y avait pas que la silhouette du cadavre, sur le sol de la chambre. Les flics avaient placé des petits cartons avec des numéros, qui correspondaient à des éléments de l'enquête : un gros un trônait au milieu de la tache de sang ; le deux était à quelques pas du corps, là où on avait trouvé des traces de poudre ; j'ai trouvé le trois près de la porte, à la place d'un oreiller que la victime aurait lancé à son assassin et qui ne portait d'autre empreinte que celles du vieux Perry. Ça me donnait une idée assez précise de la scène, que j'ai détaillé à mes deux commanditaires : « Qui que ce soit qui ait fait le coup, il n'a pas eu le cœur d'abattre Holmes dans son pieu. Le vieux est descendu du lit, et vu les marques sur la moquette laissées par le corps en tombant, il a dû se mettre à genou et implorer le salopard de l'épargner. » Ça a donné un frisson à Maud – de dégoût ou d'excitation, je ne savais pas – et Templar se couvrit la bouche avec un air horrifié. Ben oui, c'est pas jojo, un meurtre.

 

            J'ai continué : « Ils ont sûrement discuté un moment, et le vieux a fini par balancer son oreiller dans la direction du salopard. L'assassin se tenait là quand il a tiré. Holmes devait avoir le crâne bien dur pour que la balle ne ressorte pas, même à cette distance. Il est tombé face contre le sol et a eu le temps d'y laisser un peu de sang... » Les gouttes étaient microscopiques, mais bien visibles. « ... avant que le meurtrier ne le fasse rouler jusque là avec le pied. »

 

            Content de mon petit effet, j'ai regardé Maud et Philip, attendant leur réaction, qui n'a pas tardé. En effet, Templar a demandé : « Comment savez-vous que Holmes n'est pas mort à l'endroit où on l'a trouvé ? » Question pertinente, mais complètement à côté de la plaque. Je lui ai répondu ainsi : « L'important, c'est de comprendre pourquoi, et ce que ça nous apprend sur l'assassin. Il ressentait du mépris pour Holmes, c'est sûr. Y aurait un peu de vengeance ou de rancune dans ce meurtre que j'en serais pas étonné. »

 

            J'ai attendu un peu avant d'asséner mon coup final : « Et le meurtrier est forcément quelqu'un de la maison. »

 

            Templar fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? » qu'il m'a demandé. Deux questions de suite, fallait qu'il fasse gaffe : il allait faire un anévrisme à ce rythme.

 

            « Les rapports de police ne mentionnent aucune trace sur le pyjama du vieux. Si cela avait été quelqu'un de l'extérieur, même par temps sec, ils auraient retrouvé des traces de terre. Mais non, rien. Soit les chaussures du meurtrier étaient propres parce qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison, soit le meurtrier portait des chaussons, et donc venait de l'intérieur. Dans les deux cas, le coupable se trouve dans cette baraque. Je confirme les hypothèses des flics. » Le silence qui a suivi avait la qualité d'une ballade de Gene Autry : suave et, pour ma part, hautement jouissif.

 

            « N'importe quoi ! » a éclaté Maud. « Depuis le meurtre, une bonne dizaine de policiers a pu abîmer la moquette. » Elle avait pas tort, la louloute. Et ça me plaisait. Parce qu'elle était tombée tête la première dans mon entourloupe. Mais je devais garder mes atouts pour plus tard : la partie s'annonçait serrée.

 

            Ça m'embêtait de devoir passer pour un couillon, mais comme on dit : la fin justifie les moyens. « Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Bien vu, madame Holmes. » J'ai fait mine de reconsidérer la scène du crime avant de lâcher : « Je pense que j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me replonger dans les rapports et mes notes pour monter une nouvelle théorie. » Et je les ai laissés seuls, comme deux ronds de flan.

 

            Le truc, c'est que j'avais eu envie de savoir comment réagiraient mes deux suspects à une attaque plus directe, et surtout à une explication vaseuse. Ils ne m'avaient pas déçu. Templar avait tout gobé ou presque, du moment que ça faisait professionnel. Maud, quant à elle, avait tenté de montrer les incohérences de ma déduction, ce qui l'invalidait totalement. Si je vous prouve que la vache était un taureau, vous ne pouvez plus m'accuser d'avoir tuer une vache, vous voyez ? C'était futé, mais c'était justement à ça que je m'attendais.

 

            Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre la nuit, et je me faufilerais discrètement dans la chambre du mort pour y trouver l'indice essentiel : l'arme du crime. Car j'étais maintenant persuadé que c'était là que je la trouverais.

 

            Si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre affaire concernant une jolie jeune femme qui aurait buté son vieux mari, le premier endroit que j'aurais fouillé, c'était son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Allez savoir pourquoi, les femmes pensent que c'est un endroit secret et que personne ne viendra y mettre le nez. Remarquez, cela doit être vrai pour leur mari. Mais vous pensez bien qu'une belle femme comme Maud, sa lingerie est la première chose que les policiers ont inspectée, et pas seulement pour les besoins de l'enquête. S'il y avait eu un revolver emmêlé dans les bretelles de ses soutiens-gorge, je ne serais même pas là pour en parler. C'est donc que la poulette avait trouvé une cachette plus appropriée, et j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'elle avait choisi.

 

            J'ai pénétré dans l'immense dressing. À gauche se trouvaient les costumes, chemises et cravates de feu monsieur Holmes, rangés par couleur. Les affaires de Maud étaient sur la droite, occupant un espace deux fois plus volumineux que celui de son défunt mari. Bien que la belle ait été logée dans une chambre d'amis en attendant la fermeture de l'enquête, elle avait tout laissé dans cette pièce, y compris son maquillage et son parfum sur la coiffeuse. Ainsi que ses chaussures.

 

            Je connaissais le goût des demoiselles pour les accessoires podaux, si possible susceptibles de se planter proprement dans vos orteils via des talons acérés. Ma mère, malgré nos maigres moyens, conservait toujours deux paires de chaussures : une paire toute simple pour le travail, et une paire d'escarpins vernis qu'elle nettoyait religieusement tous les dimanches matins avant d'aller à la messe. Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'étais croyant ? Normal, c'est pas héréditaire.

 

            Bref, s'il y a une chose qui ennuie profondément les hommes, c'est la passion de ces dames pour leurs sandales et leurs bottines. C'est quelque chose qu'on approche rarement à moins de deux mètres quand elles ne sont pas à leurs pieds – auquel cas on aime bien les en retirer et les jeter au loin, c'est très bon signe pour la fin de la soirée. J'étais donc sûr que la police n'avait pas été très exigeante dans la fouille du placard à chaussures. Il n'y avait rien au fond des étagères, rien de caché sous les semelles, mais en retournant méthodiquement toutes les paires de bottes, j'ai fini par faire tomber sur la moquette un joli Colt M1917, un peu vieux mais bien huilé. Il manquait juste une balle dans le barillet, et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle était encore dans le front du père Holmes.

 

            « Je vous avais sous-estimé, » a dit une voix dans mon dos. J'avais même pas besoin de regarder dans le miroir au-dessus de ma tête pour savoir qui avait parlé. J'aurais reconnu cette voix suave entre mille. Je me suis retourné, et elle était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, une fine nuisette de satin blanc couvrant à peine ses charmes féminins.

 

            Je venais de me faire surprendre par la zigouilleuse de mari.

 

            « C'est pas beau de fouiller dans les affaires des femmes, vous savez ? » a-t-elle dit en allumant une cigarette qu'elle avait prise sur sa coiffeuse.

 

            Putain ce qu'elle était belle. Une des lampes de chevet était allumée, dessinant le dessous de sa nuisette à contrejour. Pour ce que j'en voyais, ses jambes étaient juste de la bonne taille pour se rejoindre au bon endroit. Un endroit que j'avais eu envie de visiter depuis qu'elle m'avait snobé dans le bureau la veille. À croire que je nourrissais un fantasme pour les veuves noires et les vipères.

 

            C'était cette belle antilope aux cornes mortelles que j'allais jeter en pâture aux lions. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai une morale élastique, et même si le décès de Holmes était tragique, ça m'embêtait encore plus de gâcher un cadeau des dieux en l'envoyant moisir au trou.

 

            « Il paraît que ça ne se fait pas non plus de tuer son partenaire de vie, » j'ai fait en haussant les épaules.

 

            Elle s'est avancée, féline et dangereuse, et m'a soufflé la fumée de sa clope au visage. J'ai toussé un peu. Elle a enroulé son bras libre autour de mon cou et m'a souri. « Un partenaire de vie, Mike, ça peut se changer. » Elle a roulé son bassin contre moi. Elle sentait la rose et le tabac, et ses ongles longs et carmins s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans mon épaule. Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

 

            « Je dois faire quoi en échange ? »

 

            « Vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour deviner. » Elle m'a embrassé.

 

***

 

            Je me souviens encore de ce premier baiser. Il suffit que je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres pour y sentir encore la douceur des siennes. On a fini ça entre les draps, vous imaginez bien.

 

            La cocotte d'en face a fini de se déshabiller et a éteint la lumière. Le spectacle est fini. Et tant mieux. Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre en grinçant. Je me retourne.

 

            C'est Maud. Elle est enfin rentrée. Son petit chapeau à fleurs trône encore sur sa tête, et son manteau dégouline sur le vieux parquet. Elle sourit. Même avec le rimmel qui lui coule sur les joues, elle est toujours parfaite. J'en ai presque la braguette qui me démange.

 

            « Ça te va, du poulet, pour le dîner ? » qu'elle me demande en retirant ses gants. Oui, son train de vie a un peu changé depuis qu'on est ensemble. Enfin c'est momentané, le temps qu'on s'achète un nid douillet dans le Kansas. Elle ne veut plus vivre à Arkville. Elle a emménagé à peu près quand Templar s'est fait coffré pour le meurtre de son associé.

 

***

 

            Il vous manque un bout, hein ? Je vais compléter pour vous.

 

            Après ce premier baiser, y en a eu d'autres. Une belle tripotée, si vous voulez mon avis. On ne s'en lassait pas. Ni du reste, d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait que je conclue l'affaire, ou la Holmes Textile Cie allait au devant de gros ennuis. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution, et je la connaissais depuis que Maud m'avait offert ses lèvres.

 

            J'ai contacté un vieil ami à moi, Simon Marlowe. C'est ce type-là qui m'avait aidé pour obtenir ma licence de détective. Il est dans le commerce papetier, si on peut dire. Je lui ai amené quelques documents comptables de la compagnie, ainsi que des copies de contrats signés par Holmes et son associé, et quelques jours plus tard, une enveloppe me parvenait par la poste avec une nouvelle version de tout ça. Il était bon, Simon.

 

            J'ai rédigé ma conclusion, et j'ai amené les documents incriminants et mon rapport au notaire, qui l'a transmis à la police. Le lendemain, les flics débarquaient et emmenaient Templar, qui clamait son innocence.

 

            Maud en était tellement heureuse qu'on est allé fêter ça dans un bar avec Simon – enfin après avoir célébré cette victoire dans la chambre à coucher. Maud et Simon se sont très bien entendus. J'en aurais été jaloux si elle n'avait pas passé la soirée à me caresser la cuisse sous la table. On a remis le couvert en rentrant – et je ne parle pas du dîner.

 

            Bref, deux jours plus tard, elle venait vivre avec moi. Elle avait raconté au personnel de sa maison à Arkville qu'elle allait chez sa mère quelques temps, histoire d'essayer d'oublier. Et je recevais par la poste un beau chèque qui couvrirait plusieurs mois de loyer, en attendant notre départ pour le Kansas.

 

***

 

            Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est parce qu'il y a une semaine, le jugement a été prononcé : Templar passera une bonne douzaine d'années sous les verrous. Ce qui veut dire aussi que la Holmes Textile Cie est devenue officiellement la propriété exclusive de Maud – même si elle l'administrait déjà depuis que le notaire connaissait le coupable grâce à mon enquête en profondeur – passez-moi l'expression.

 

            Quand je l'ai appris de la bouche du notaire, j'ai voulu aller fêter ça avec Maud, et inviter Simon, puisqu'ils s'étaient si bien entendus. Il n'a pas répondu au téléphone. J'ai appelé son voisin, que je connaissais bien, et il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Bah, peut-être qu'il a profité de la coquette somme que je lui ai donnée pour son travail parfait, et qu'il est parti se mettre au vert quelques temps.

 

            Ça ne nous a pas empêché de sortir faire la fête, Maud et moi.

 

            « Chéri, tu veux bien venir m'aider avec le poulet ? » m'appelle Maud depuis la cuisine. Je l'y rejoins ni une ni deux. Elle n'est pas très douée en cuisine, vous devez vous en douter, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se blesse.

 

            La bête est couchée sur la planche à découper, déplumée. Elle a encore sa tête et ses pattes. Forcément, c'est un peu compliqué pour une débutante. Elle se tient derrière moi, les mains derrière le dos, studieuse, prête à observer ce que je fais, pour la prochaine fois. J'ouvre un tiroir, puis un deuxième. Curieux. « Dis, ma biche, tu n'aurais pas vu mon couteau à désosser ? Je ne le trou... »


End file.
